The Web Survey Core (Webcore) was established in 2008. The mission of the Core is to create software applications and provide hardware requirements to allow entry of survey data via the web, particularly with respect to patient-reported outcomes. The work of the Webcore enhances the scientific objectives of the Center's research programs in three ways: 1) MSKCC investigators can use Webcore to improve the efficiency and accuracy of patient-reported outcomes for clinical studies; 2) Webcore provides a ready-made interface for research staff data entry for multicenter studies; 3) use of Webcore for efficient collection of patient-reported outcomes is now part of routine care in several services, facilitating retrospective, observational research. To date, the Webcore has created over 200 surveys implemented at 84 different sites nationwide. Over 25,000 Individuals have taken a Webcore survey, with a total of 40,000 total surveys taken. The services provided by the Web Survey Core have supported the research of 16 investigators in the past year. During the past grant period the work of the Core has contributed to 41 publications of researchers from 2 research programs. For example, the Webcore was instrumental in a recent R21- supported examination of psychological intervention to improve rehabilitation and decrease stress associated with erectile dysfunction. The Webcore's services were used for patients to report data on psychological and sexual endpoints.